


just can't say no

by inlovewithimpossibility



Series: Snapshots [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: William works out just how to get what he wants from his father...A short fluffy piece set at some point in early season 6, just after Oliver and Felicity get back together





	1. Chapter 1

William is a smart kid, Felicity reminds him of that all the time.

But he’s not just smart when it comes to math, he’s also pretty street smart, something he likes to think that he gets from his dad.

And he’s worked out something pretty instrumental over the last year in terms of getting what he wants.

If he wants anything from his dad, he just needs to get Felicity to ask him for it.

Seriously.

It’s like the man just can’t say no to her.

It’s late evening on a Friday and William has had a difficult week at school when he first figures this out.

Sure, he aced his math test but the bullies still wouldn’t leave him alone and everyone kept running their mouths about his dad and his new old girlfriend.

The twelve-year-old is exhausted and all he wants is a cheeseburger and a vanilla shake.

His dad, however, has different ideas.

When William suggested Big Belly Burger earlier, Oliver had laughed and shaken his head, simply telling him that he needs to stop listening to Felicity’s ideas as to what constitutes as dinner and that he’s going to make something nutritional for the three of them.

Which is how William finds himself watching YouTube videos on his phone as Oliver starts prepping dinner in the kitchen.

The sound of a key turning in the lock alerts them both and the door swings open to reveal Felicity, dressed in one of her usual dresses and heels. She smiles warmly at them both before sighing loudly, throwing her bag onto the sofa and collapsing onto it.

“Neither of you ever get a startup, they’re exhausting.” She comments, throwing her head back against the back of the couch and William chuckles as Oliver comes over, tidying her bag and leaning over the sofa to kiss her softly.

“Hi, beautiful.” He smiles softly and she hums happily, kissing him quickly again.

“Hi, how was your day?” She asks, stroking his cheek and William rolls his eyes, looking back at his phone. He’s glad Oliver is happy, don’t get him wrong, but sometimes it’s like the two of them forget that there’s a twelve-year-old in the room.

“Long. Better now that you’re here.” Oliver replies and William hears rather than sees them kiss again. He looks up once more when he hears footsteps moving back towards the kitchen.

“How was school?” Felicity asks him with a smile as she removes her heels and places them by the couch. It makes William chuckle because he knows Oliver will just move them to the shoe rack in his room the instant he sees them. They really are like Ying and yang these two.

“It was alright.” He shrugs and Felicity smiles, pulling out her ponytail and shaking out her hair.

“And here I thought we had a few more years before we entered the grumpy teenage boy phase.” She smirks and William can’t help but smile, moving to the couch when she pats the cushion next to her. “What’s up?”

“It’s really nothing, I promise. It’s just that some of the older kids at school were talking about stuff they’d seen on the news about Oliver and you all day.” He admits, having already spoken about this with Oliver earlier.

“I’m sorry buddy.” She sighs, pulling a face and William smiles at her sympathy, shrugging his shoulders.

“I’m fine, honestly. Had a real craving for Big Belly Burger though which was quickly shot down.” William huffs, looking towards the kitchen with a glare.

He expected to hear Felicity chuckle or pat his shoulder sympathetically, not to hear her perk up literally.

“Ooo! I could really go for a burger!” She grins and winks at him as she twists her body a little so she’s facing the kitchen. “Ol-i-ver…” She drags out, leaning on her arm and pouting a little.

William chuckles, wondering how on earth she thinks this is going to work, but he blanches a little when he sees Oliver stop dead, looking at her with the softest expression.

“What’s up gorgeous?” He asks, walking over and bending down by the back of the couch as he softly runs his fingers through her hair to move it away from her face.

Felicity hums happily, leaning into his hand and William resists the urge to laugh at the soft expression on his father’s face. “I really, really want a burger and a shake,” Felicity tells him, turning her head to kiss his wrist and William watches intently as Oliver sighs. He runs his thumb over her cheek, shaking his head in slight amusement.

“Felicity…” He sighs, glancing at William who tries his best to look innocent.

“Please Oliver, I had such a long day. I just want to watch a film with my boys and a burger.” She pushes and William is pretty sure he can pinpoint the moment his father’s resolve breaks to right around when she calls them her boys.

“You are a minx, you know that?” Oliver comments, tapping her on the end of her nose and Felicity grins. William wonders if her light is literally infectious because his father is smiling in seconds as well.

“So burgers?” She asks and Oliver chuckles, kissing her forehead.

“And shakes, but I am making fries in the air fryer rather than those ridiculously unhealthy deep fried things.” He comments and heads back into the kitchen, shaking his head.

“I love you,” Felicity calls after him and Oliver stops, turning back and smiling at her.

“I love you too.” He smiles softly at her before grabbing potatoes out of the cupboard.

“And that, young man, is how it is done.” Felicity winks at William before grabbing her tablet to order the food. “You want a cheeseburger, yeah?”

“You’re a genius.” William grins and Felicity laughs, shaking her head.

“Well yes but in this case, just well versed in the study of one Oliver Queen.” She winks and William pulls a face. “Not like that!”

They’re both still laughing when the delivery woman arrives with three burgers and three shakes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later, the stakes are higher and William's got a new accomplice. There's no way his father can resist his baby sister's pout and that means he'll get a weekend alone with his girlfriend, as long as everything goes to plan and well, he's half-Queen so... yeah, guess that's not happening

“Okay, Lia-Bia, you know what you’ve got to do?” William asks, his baby sister on his lap and she nods enthusiastically with a wide grin. “That’s perfect, just flash Dad that smile and he’ll say yes in an instant.”

“This is so not going to work,” Zoe comments from her spot next to him on the couch and when William turns to glare at her unhelpful comment, he can’t help but smile as she grins at him cheekily with a shrug. This plan is relying on his dad not being able to say no to his wife or daughter but perhaps he’s being slightly hypocritical; Zoe definitely has him wrapped around her finger as well.

“Do you want to spend the weekend alone or not?” He asks and she bites her lip, looking up at him through her eyelashes. “You can’t look at me like that when I have a three-year-old on my lap.”

“Sorry, not sorry.” Zoe laughs, absentmindedly holding her hands up as Ophelia starts to play a clapping game against them.

“Zo, we need my dad to say yes to this and then convince your dad.” William groans at the thought of trying to convince Rene Ramirez to let him spend a weekend alone with his baby girl.

“Will! I want my choco!” Ophelia exclaims loudly and William chuckles, turning back to his sister.

“We agreed on chocolate after you help me.” He tells her and she shakes her head.

“Uh-uh! You said choco if I agreed to help you which I did! Pay up, mister!” She pouts and Zoe laughs at the surprised look on her boyfriend’s face.

“Well someone’s been watching her momma in her CEO meetings.” Zoe laughs and William manages to muster a glare for her this time. “Hey, don’t blame me. You’re the one who just got outsmarted by a three-year-old!”

“A three-year-old who just so happens to be the daughter of one of the smartest women in the country!” William counteracts and Zoe laughs, taking Ophelia into her own lap.

“She’s still three, Will.”

“And _she_ is still here!” Ophelia pouts and Zoe laughs loudly, turning her around and pulling her into a tight hug.

“Yes, you are, Liabug. We’re sorry. How’s this? One chocolate now and you can have the rest of the bag when we’re done?” Zoe offers and Ophelia bites her lip.

“Three now and I get an extra bag when we’re done.” She counters and William rolls his eyes.

“Two now, the rest of the bag later and I don’t tell Dad about your little art project on the bathroom wall I cleaned up last weekend.” He tells her and Ophelia looks at him as if to say ‘ _really?’._

“You think I’d be in trouble for that? _You_ were supposed to be watching me.” She tells him and he groans, knowing she’s caught him. Damn it, why is this toddler so smart?

“Two now, the rest of the bag later and we’ll visit the zoo the next time we have one of our Saturdays.” He offers and knows he’s got her when her face turns inquisitive.

“Make it the science museum and we have a deal, big brother.” She tells him and he tries not to laugh. The words coming out of her mouth are so grown up but combined with her high-pitched voice, her slight lisp, and her blonde curls, it just makes for an adorable image.

“Pleasure doing business, little sister.” He relents and she whoops, holding out her hand.

“Choco, please!” She asks and Zoe laughs, digging the bag of Hershey’s kisses out of her bag and placing two in her little hand.

“I still don’t understand how this is going to convince _my_ dad.” Zoe comments, running her fingers through Ophelia’s blonde curls as the little girl settles against her chest as she munches on her chocolate.

“It’s genius Zo! My little accomplice convinces Dad and Fliss to go and visit Donna in Vegas, then, _your_ dad gets put in charge at the mayor’s office so he’ll be there like all the time. You’re an utter disaster in the kitchen…”

“Hey!”

“So, you mention that it makes more sense for you to just eat here because your delightful boyfriend is a wonderful cook….”

“Delightful is definitely not a word my dad has ever used to describe you.”

 “We do all of this in front of Felicity, who you know will just offer you the guest room. Then we make it look like you actually slept in the guest room.”

“And if she doesn’t offer?” Zoe asks and William shrugs.

“Then I go to yours and sneak out the window when your dad gets home.” He chuckles and Zoe laughs too, shaking her head.

“You nearly fell down the fire escape last time!” She reminds him and he winces, remembering the bruise on his ass that had lasted for two weeks. It didn’t help that his dad and Felicity had just laughed at his pain, his dad spurting something about maybe getting a better escape technique than literally launching himself out of the window.

“Worth it.” He tells her with a wink and she shakes her head, groaning as Ophelia wipes her chocolate covered face on her white t-shirt.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, baby girl.” She groans, heading into the laundry room to throw the shirt in the wash and find one of William’s.

“Sorry, Zoe!” She calls with a small pout, turning to look at her brother who chuckles at the sight of chocolate covering her cheeks.

“How did you even…” He asks before shaking his head, carrying her to the kitchen to find a wipe.

The sound of a key turning in the lock makes him jump and he turns to look at his baby sister, devoid of chocolate now and a determined look on her face.

“You ready?” He asks and she nods, flashing him an adorable smile before she pouts, her eyes going wide and yep, she’s gonna conquer the world with that pout.

“Hey guys, oh baby girl, what’s up Liabug?” Oliver asks, immediately noticing his daughter’s expression. He’s by her side in a second and William smiles at Rene innocently when he notices him looking around for Zoe.

“Hello? Oh hi, Daddy.” Zoe greets as she comes out of the laundry room, one William’s baseball jerseys tied up around her waist so it doesn’t swamp her.

“Hey, peanut. You weren’t wearing that this morning.” Rene comments and she smiles, looking over at Ophelia.

“She’s a messy eater.” She explains and Rene raises an eyebrow but lets it go as Oliver tries to coax what’s ‘wrong’ with Ophelia out of her.

“I wanna see Grandma.” She finally tells them, a slight whine in her voice and a few tears coming to her eyes. William knows he’s gotta watch her for that the next time she tries this trick on him. Girl’s been getting too many tips from their Aunt Thea.

“Baby, Grandma lives in Vegas.” Felicity frowns, moving to flank her husband and run her fingers through Ophelia’s hair to try and calm her. “You saw her at Hanukkah, remember?”

“I wanna see her now!” Ophelia pouts harder, shifting in Oliver’s arms to look directly into his eyes. Her own go wide and she places her little hands on his chest. “I miss her, Daddy.”

William tries to hide his smile as he watches his dad practically melt. Damn, maybe he should have gotten his sister the second bag of chocolate. It’s his girlfriend’s elbow in his side that reminds him that he shouldn’t be smiling like a maniac when his baby sister is apparently so upset.

“We can FaceTime her later, baby? How’s that?” Oliver asks, bouncing her a little but Ophelia remains pouting.

“No Daddy, she’s really bad at FaceTime. I wanna _see_ her. Can’t we go visit? Please?” She draws out the last word, tilting her head a little to the left and even Felicity is chuckling a little at the conflicted look on Oliver’s face.

“Well, we haven’t been to Vegas in a while.” He states, looking at Felicity who shakes her head in amusement.

“You’ll hear no complaints from me. It has been a while since I’ve seen my mom. If we visit, she’ll get off my back for a while. _Felicity, you just want to leave your poor mother to die out here without a glimpse of her grandbabies.”_ She imitates badly and Zoe turns to William, raising an eyebrow and William can only shrug with a chuckle.

“We could take the jet? Next weekend?” Oliver asks and Felicity nods before she frowns, turning to look at William.

“Wait, you have a baseball game next Saturday.” She reminds him and William nods.

“And a test the following Monday, which is ten percent of my grade. You guys go though, I’ll be fine here and I’ll catch up with Donna at some point over the summer.” He tells them and Felicity narrows her eyes, lifting an eyebrow. William thinks she’s caught them until she speaks again.

“My company jet is not there for you to jet off to Vegas under the pretense of visiting my mother, young man.” She teases and he shakes his head.

“I was suggesting a family trip.” He holds up his hands in surrender and she chuckles, rolling her eyes.

“Can you handle everything at City Hall for a weekend?” Oliver asks, turning to Rene who shrugs.

“Can do, Hoss. Or I could get Jenkins to handle it and Curtis and I can latch onto that free ride to Vegas?” Rene smirks, looking at Felicity who laughs. William tries not to perk up at the suggestion, this plan is going way better than expected. Damn, he probably does owe Ophelia another bag of candy.

“Sure, sounds like a plan.” Oliver chuckles, turning back to Ophelia. “That sound good baby girl? We’ll go see Grandma next weekend.” He tells her and Ophelia grins, cuddling her head into her father’s neck and wrapping her little arms around him.

“You’re the best daddy ever.” She tells him and William chuckles at the soft expression on his face. If only those criminals he beats up at night could see him now.

“I love you Liabug.” He tells her and kisses the top of her head.

“You’ll be okay for a weekend Peanut?” Rene asks, turning to look at Zoe who is casually leaning against the island, smiling at the image of Oliver and Ophelia.

“Dad, I’m eighteen. I can handle a weekend alone. Plus, I have that test too so with you gone, I can study properly.” She teases and darts out the way as her father tries to ruffle her hair in protest.

“And you’re okay with us missing your baseball game buddy?” Oliver asks, looking to his son who rolls his eyes.

“Dad, you’ve been to every single game since I was thirteen. You’ve earned a raincheck.” He chuckles and Oliver does too, smiling at him widely.

“Alright, we’ll get Uncle Dig to check in on both of you.” Felicity comments, moving around the island and both William and Zoe freeze.

“Uncle Dig?” Zoe asks, trying to stay as calm as possible but this was a spanner in the works.

“Just once or twice. Check that you’ve eaten and aren’t dead.” Felicity comments lightly and they share a look.

“Check that your beds have been slept in,” Rene adds, raising his eyebrow at his daughter who blushes, turning to look at him.

“I don’t know what you mean Daddy.” She tells him, trying to look as innocent as possible.

“You think I didn’t notice that boy of yours walking strangely for a week right after there’s a crash just after I came into the apartment? Your hairdryer is not that loud when you drop it Peanut.” He chuckles and Zoe’s eyes go wide as their plan starts to unwind.

“Will, can I have my choco now, please? You said I could have it when we were done. Daddy said yes.” Ophelia speaks up and William groans, knowing he’s been caught now.

“William? You got something you want to tell us?” Oliver asks, turning to look at his son who’s flushed a deep shade of red.

“Um, no, you know. Nothing really to discuss. You should probably think about packing. Are you gonna take that red shirt? Fliss likes that one.” He rambles and Felicity raises an eyebrow, a laugh bubbling out of her but his dad merely stares at him with a stern expression on his face.

“William?” He repeats and William glances over at Rene, really not wanting to do this in front of him.

“Rene, why don’t you take Zoe home? She’s got her hockey match tomorrow, I’m sure she wants an early night.” Felicity offers and Rene frowns.

“Alright, come on Peanut.” He says warily, sharing a look and a nod with Oliver which William knows means he’s probably not seeing his girlfriend for a while.

“Bye baby,” Zoe whispers as she passes, kissing him softly and collecting her purse from where it’s sat by the sofa. She digs out the open bag of candy and hands it to William with a smile, saying goodbye to Ophelia and his parents before she leaves with her dad.

“My choco!” Ophelia grins and tries to jump out of her father’s arms but he keeps a tight grip on her, which only makes her pout. “Daddy!”

Felicity rolls her eyes as Oliver immediately sets her on the floor and scoops their daughter up herself, sending her husband a look that has him holding his hands up in surrender.

“You know I can’t resist a Smoak pout!” He tells her and Felicity smirks, before she turns to look at William with Ophelia settled on her hip.

“Living room now. Family meeting.”

Oh yeah, William’s in _trouble._


End file.
